Project DNA
}} (DNA being short for Do Not Assume) was the central twist of Big Brother 5 (US) and would later be used on Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up, Big Brother 17, Big Brother: Over The Top, Big Brother Brazil 17, Pinoy Big Brother 8, HaAh HaGadol 1, HaAh HaGadol VIP 1, and HaAh HaGadol 3. This twist involved one or two sets of siblings competing in the house together. Season 5 *Secret Siblings - Cowboy and Nakomis were estranged siblings who were unaware of each other before the airing of the show and revealed it to the rest of the House Guests during week 2. * Twin Twist - Adria Klein and Natalie Carroll were identical twins and would swap places every few days, playing as Adria. If the two made it to week 5 without being discovered or evicted, they would both enter the game as individuals. **Drew Daniel and Diane Henry also revealed that they both had twins, but their twins were not competing in the game. Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up * Double Twin Twist = As part of the season's theme called Double Up, two sets of twins mainly Toffi & Kenny Santos and JM & JP Lagumbay were introduced. Both pair would stay in two separate houses. Every once in a while, the twins have to swap places with their twin in between two houses without their secret being discovered by any of the housemates in two houses. If they failed on their secret task, they would receive a Forced Eviction as a punishment. Season 17 This twist has also appeared on Big Brother 17, following similar rules as it did in Big Brother 5, however it only included the twin twist, not the secret siblings. * Twin Twist - The twist involved twins Liz and Julia Nolan who were both playing as Liz. Despite the houseguests finding out, they both made it to week 5, so they both joined the game as individual players. **Shelli Poole and Jeff Weldon revealed they each had a twin outside of the game. Big Brother: Over The Top Opposite of Big Brother 17, this season did not include the twin twist but instead featured the secret siblings twist. However, the siblings were not estranged and instead knew of the other's presence in the game. *Secret Siblings - A modified version of the "Secret Siblings" twist was implemented in this season. Alex and Morgan Willett entered the house knowing that they would be competing against one another, rather than being estranged. Big Brother Brazil 17 In a variation of the twin twist, Big Brother Brazil 17 had two sets of twins enter on Day 1; a day before the rest of the cast entered. Unbeknownst to the cast; these twins faced an eviction on Day 7, where one twin of each pair would be evicted. *Twin Twist - This modified version of the twin twist was implemented this season. The twist involved brothers Antônio and Manoel, and sisters Emilly and Mayla. Pinoy Big Brother 8 *Secret Siblings - Just like in Big Brother 5 (US), two estranged siblings who were unaware of each other prior to the show entered the house. Apey Obera and Mark Obera were estranged siblings. They met and reunited through a secret task by Lou Yanong and Abi Kassem. When Mark became a housemate, the two merged into one at first. However, being 2-in-1/Pair Housemate, the relationship of the two did not go well to the point where Big Brother had no choice but to separate the two of them from being 2-in-1 housemates, with the help of the other housemates' and audiences' decision. The two was eventually separated and competed once again as individual housemates. HaAh HaGadol 1 *Twin Brothers = Two siblings, Boris and Leon entered the game on day 1. They were aware of each others' existences before they both entered the game. HaAh HaGadol VIP 1 *Sisters = Two sisters, Daniella Pick and Sharona Pick entered the game on day 1. They were aware of each others' existences before they both entered the game. HaAh HaGadol 3 *Twins = Two identical twin sisters, Rinat and Shiran Gitter, both entered the game on day 1. They were aware of each others' existences before they entered the game. Trivia *Michael Ellis is the first male to be a participant of this twist. **He would later be followed by Boris & Leon Schneiderovsky and Antônio & Manoel Rafaski. *Jason Roy is the only houseguest to be in two separate seasons in which this twist was featured. *Morgan Willett and Emilly Araújo are the only houseguests to participate in this twist that went on to win the game. **Michael Ellis and Liz Nolan were the first and second houseguests to participate in this twist and then make it to the Final 2, later followed by Morgan and Emilly. ***However, Leon Schneiderovsky made it to the final of his season, ending up placing 5th out of the five finalists. *The Israeli franchise of the show has the most occurrences of the twist, with three. Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 5 Category:Big Brother 17 Category:Big Brother: Over The Top